


Mommie

by Royalia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink, jokefic, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalia/pseuds/Royalia
Summary: Camilla has a mommy kink and makes Corrin call her Mommy and rubs his p.





	Mommie

Corrin and Camilla were snuggled up on Corrin's bed. Corrin was like, totally turned on because Camilla was really hot. Her purple wavy hair smelled so good like, lavender, that stuff was tasty.

She was sittin on his lap, she wiggled around a bit just to tease him but oh boy, boy oh boy. He could feel her v a g e n e. What he feared was coming to pass, he was so horeny his pp extended, it was rock solid.

"Ah my cory-poo~? Are you aroused?" Camilla sang playfully. 'DANGNABBIT', he thought, she totally felt his hard-on. He was highkey embarrassed and hid his face in her hair. She giggled.

"Sorry Camilla, I don't really get to choose when that happens," Corrin sighed. Camilla turned around to face him. Corrin was like 'oh dang'.

She pushed her lips onto his quickly, the two did a big french. Her tongue was so wet and moist, Corrin felt a wave of pleasure as he licked up her saliva. After a bunch of hot make out stuff, they pulled apart, Corrin feeling her hot breath.

"Camilla?" Corrin asked. The two have never been so intimate.

"I want you Corrin, but theres something you have to do for me," She moaned. Corrin felt the heat rise up to his pointy ears.

"What is it? URK-" He started to ask but then her long and beautiful fingers wrapped around his you know what.

"Hnnng~" He moaned out.

"If you want more you have to call me mommy," She cooed. 

"M-mommy," He said.

Camilla started stroking his pp™, each stroke made him feel better. She rubbed and rubbed, feeling proud seeing Corrin's face of pleasure.

Corrin was reaching his CLIMAXx and bit his lip, Camilla was going as fast as she could, and Corrin's eyes went up inside his head.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH mOmmie"

He leaked. The milks were everywhere.


End file.
